custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh, Brother! She's My Sister!
"Oh, Brother...She's My Sister"/New Owners and Patron (Hannibal) is the eighteenth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. As Barney and the children show how family unity can be fun, Baby Bop and BJ are having a disagreement. Their child-like spat results in each vowing not to speak to the other. Barney and the children try to soften their hard feelings by stimulating each to reflect on the positive sides of the other’s personality. While Baby Bop and BJ are tussling over the book, "The Baby Sister", written by Tomie dePaola, Tomie arrives and offers to read it to everyone. Tommie's book and the surprise arrival of Tommie’s sister, "Maureen", motivate the young dinos to make up. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Where is Family? # When I Get Mad # Bumping' Up and Down # Big and Little # Everyone is Special # Books Are Fun! # The Sister Song # I Love You # Hannibal comes Trivia * This is Tomie dePaola's third/last appearance on the "Barney & Friends" television series. * This episode is one of the extremely rare times that BJ calls Baby Bop by her name. After BJ reviews the book "The Stinky Skunk and the Elephant's Trunk," he adds the words "I used to like to read this to Baby Bop." * This episode was released with "Good, Clean Fun!" in a Barney 2 video-pack. * Tomie does not read his entire book called The Baby Sister in this episode. Air date December 10, 1997 Written by Mark S. Bernthal Directed by Steven Feldman Theme Solving Sibling Conflicts Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Alissa Ashley Jeff Robert Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Tomie dePaola Maureen dePaola Carlotta Ubaldo Piangi Monsieur Reyer Monsieur Lefevre Monsieur Firmin Monsieur Andre Meg Giry Christine Raoul Madame Giry Plot: Outside a man is riding a carriage while standing to guide the horses to his destination. On stage is Carlotta singing her part. Carlotta: The trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome! "Madame," A woman pulled her off stage, as the other actors came on stage. All: With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation! Outside Raoul led the horses to the stables. "I've got them, monsieur," A man said and led the horses to the stables. As Raoul got off his carriage, Firmin and Andre greeted him. "Vicomte, welcome," Firmin said. While on stage the actors kept singing. All: The trumpets of Carthage resound, hear, Romans, now tremble, Hark to our step on the ground, hear the drums Hannibal comes! Carlotta stumbled on her dress and looks at her helpers. "You make my dress train too long." A man came on stage, his name is Ubaldo Piangi. Piangi: Sad to return to find the land we love, threatened once more by Roma's far reaching grasp, The conductor taps his baton, he is Reyer. "Gentlemen, gentlemen," He made them stop but before he could go on he is interrupted by another man named Lefevre. "Rehearsals are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'", Lefevre said. "Monsieur Lefevre," Reyer spoke. "I am rehearsing." Lefevre raises his hand to make him understand the situation. "Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry...ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention? As you know, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true," Carlotta pointed at Piangi and gave him the 'I told you so' face. "And it is my pleasure to introduce you... to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire... Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre," Everybody applauded to the two men as the man continued to speak. "I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the junk business." "Scrap metal, actually," Andre corrected him. "They must be rich," One of the girls said. "And we are deeply honored," Firmin spoke. "to introduce our new patron." "The Vicomte de Chagny," Andre finished. Raoul stepped on stage and waved his hand to the actors. "I still can't believe we managed to get him," Firmin said. "It's such a coup for us, my dear." Christine and Meg saw the man. "It's Raoul," Christine said. "Before my father died, at the house by the sea... I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte." "Christine," Meg said. "He's so handsome." "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts," Raoul said. "Especially the world renowed Opera Populaire." The actors applauded for him as Carlotta walks up to him grabs his hand as she offers a kiss, she bowed to him. "Gentlemen, Carlotta Guidicella, our leading soprano for five seasons," Reyer said. "Brava! Brava!" The helpers cheered for her. "Signor Piangi," the man announced him. The actors applauded for him as well. "An honor, Signor," Raoul said. "I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, Monsieur." "Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte," Reyer said. "Once more if you please, Signor." "He love me," Carlotta said. "He love me." "Thank you, indeed for the wonderful words," Andre said to Raoul. "So inspiring and encouraging." The three walk past Christine and Meg Giry, Christine is disappointed when Raoul didn't see her face. "He wouldn't recognize me," She said. "He didn't see you," Meg comforted her. "If you please. Monsieur," Madame Giry said escorting Firmin and Andre off stage as the girls started to dance. "We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, Monsieur" Madame Giry continued. "I see why," Andre said. "Especially that little blonde angel." "My daughter, Meg Giry." "And that exceptional beauty," Firmin said. "No relation, I trust?" "Christine Daae," Madame Giry announced her. "Promising talent, Monsieur Firmin, very promising." "Daae, did you say?" Andre asked. "No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?" "His only child," Madame Giry continued. "Orphaned at 7 when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories." "An orphan, you say," Firmin said sweetly. "I think of her as a daughter also. Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side." The two managers stand on the other side of the stage and watch the performance. All: Hannibal's friends! Piangi accidentally stabs her dress "Ah, me," Carlotta said. "Not on my dress! Why?" A plastic made elephant came on stage rolling to the front. All: The trumpeting elephant's sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble, Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Carlotta is staring at the two managers singing as loud as she can so they can hear her voice, While Ubaldo Piangi is trying to get on the plastic elephant but he couldn't without Carlotta's help. So he just stood on the floor and gave up. All: Hannibal comes! As they are done singing, Carlotta is mad. "All day!" She yelled. Category:1997 episodes Category:Rehearsal scenes